Wizards of Waverly Place the Movie Demena Style
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Alex is forced to go on a family vacation but when she thinks everything is a total lost, she meets a girl. Demi Selena Demena Semi
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've got this idea from KittySquyres and she asked if I could make a Mitchie version of wizards…well with Mitchie in it. So she's the concierge chick and activity girl. Anyway read and enjoy.**

"This is retarded," I let out as my family sat in a taxi heading towards the hotel my mom and dad once met at. We all were in matching orange Hawaiian flower shirts and dresses and it was driving me insane. My mom and dad were nudging their noses together and whispering words to each other and my stomach was turning in a way that it's never done before. Max sat in the back seat and Justin in the front while I sat next to my mom and dad with my forehead against the window.

"I remember when we first kissed…" my mom began.

"Seriously?" I asked facing her angrily.

"Alex maybe if you knew how love felt then…," once the taxi stopped I climbed over my mom and dad quickly and fell onto the ground before picking myself up.

"Oh my god, I've never been so happy to get to a place I've never wanted to be in my entire life," I fixed my orange dress, checking my straps and running my fingers through my curls as my parents and brothers hopped out next to me.

"So many memories, look the gift shop," my mom let out as I crossed my arms and watched her point to a trolley for the bags. A bell hop came and began moving things around as I sighed.

"Welcome to Hawaii," a guy walked out with dark hair, curly and black, balancing a tray of drinks in his hands.

"Oh look free drinks," Max shouted.

"Ah, ah, are these included in the price?" My dad asked as I rolled my eyes and the boy nodded. I was getting ready to reach for a cup when a girl, similar to the boy in her tan and hair color shuffled next to him.

"Welcome to…Hawaii," she let out staring at me before reaching for the petal necklaces around her neck. She went to Max first, smiling and placing a bright red one over his head. Justin's was white and orange and so was my mom's. My dad received a blue and green one and when the girl reached me she stepped up close. I could feel her eyes search me for something, but I didn't know what. Her fingers brushed across my neck and I felt like shaking. I just closed my eyes as her hands slid around my neck and she slowly pulled them back as her fingers brushed against my collar bone. She stepped back and my mom raised her eyebrow but my dad was already making his way into the hotel.

"Lets go Alex," my mom let out as I reached for a drink off the boy's tray, still aware of the girl next to me. Something made me look over at her and her eyes trailed back to mine. She was obviously checking me out. I smiled slightly before walking to catch up with my parents and brothers. A while later I was shifting through my suitcase when Max ran into the room in swim trunks.

"I'm going swimming, who's coming with me?" he held up some goggles and a scuba mask.

"Not me, I'm going to check out the ruins," Justin held up a book and a map searching through them both.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" My mom came into our room asking.

"I'm going swimming," Max said before heading over to his bed pushing over his fish tank.

"I'm going to check out some ruins, god this should be fun," Justin was basically squealing with joy.

"Alex?" My mom faced me as my dad stepped into the room with his stomach out and face covered in sun screen.

"I think I'm going to head down to the lobby."

"Because of that girl?" she asked as Max slid in front of her showing her his flippers for his feet. "We're all hanging out as a family, that's the reason for this vacation."

"Vacation? I was forced to come here," I scoffed.

"Alex shush," my mom waved her finger at me. "Now everyone put on your swim wear, we're heading down to the pool."

"Not," I let out laying against my white bed next to the picture window.

"Alex you will do as you mother says."

"But dad."

"You heard me, now hurry up," he made his way out of the room as my mom glared at me and followed him.

"Alex you like a girl? Already?" Justin asked as I watched him.

"What are you talking about? We just got here."

"Yeah and you're using your, mom why do you have to ruin my life, face," he sat his book against his bed and shifted through some things for his swim trunks.

"Justin can you buy me time so I can head to the lobby?"

"Are you crazy? Mom would freak and you'd be grounded."

"I can deal with that. I mean grounded in the same hotel with that girl..," I saw my mom walk past the room. "Please Justin?" I was practically begging the boy with my fingers gripping each other as I pleaded with him.

"If you get caught its not my fault and I'm not going down with you," he let out as I nodded leaving towards the archway. My mom was in her room so I crept slowly past the door where she was laying on her bed and crept out. Outside the sun was shining, the wind was slowly blowing and people were outside doing whatever they do. I made my way down the long narrow hallway that had glass windows that exposed everything outside and I made it to the elevators.

"ALEX!" I heard my mom yell. How did she know I was gone already? I ran into the elevator and continued to press the button as my mom saw me in the elevator. "Alex, get back here now," my mom pointed to the floor as the elevator closed and it moved down towards the lobby. I leaned against the wall and watched as floor four turned into floor one and the doors opened. I made my way out and sighed before gazing around. I had no idea what I was doing, I mean I was rushing things and….

I saw the girl working at the counter. She was wearing a dress which I barley noticed earlier, all white with small flowers of pink at the bottom of the thing. What was I going to say? What was I going to do? I heard my mom from one of the balconies. I looked up and she was pointing at me and yelling down from the golden arched railing. Walk…walk…walk, I told myself as I moved towards the front desk. The girl was talking to the boy who was with her earlier before he moved away to carry some drinks to some customers. The closer I got the faster my heart speed up. I slowly placed my hands against the counter as the girl's eyes came up to mine.

"Oh," she said as if I scared her or if I was some type of surprise. I looked towards my mom but she was gone. I knew she was making her way down the stairs to get me.

"Um…I was just wondering um…if you had…another key to room…," I couldn't stare at her. She was watching my every move. "Um, where's the pool?" I asked as the girl brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Just take that hall right there and two doors to your right is the pool."

"Um…thanks," I finally looked back up at her but for some reason my eyes just stayed on hers.

"ALEX!" I heard my mom again and something made me feel sick. I sighed.

"See you later," I whispered to the girl before moving in another direction. I knew my mom was coming after me so once I rounded the corner I picked up my pace and ran towards the stairs. My feet were carrying me at an awesome pace before I knocked into someone and they fell forward and I feel back against the wall.

"Oh sorry," a boy's voice came to me as I stared at him. He was the concierge from earlier.

"Its okay, I was running," I let out as he nodded.

"From what? My sister?" he smiled as I stared at him.

"Huh? No..what I…no I…I wasn't…didn't I mean…"

"You are running away from her?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "Wait what?"

"I saw the way you were checking her out earlier."

"I was not checking her out," I crossed my arms and shook my head at the boy. His brown eyes seemed to grin as he smiled.

"So you weren't checking her out?"

"No," I repeated as the boy nodded lifting his dropped towels. "Why was she checking me out?" I asked as the boy moved across the floor before glaring at me a bit.

"She likes you, that I know."

"She does?" My eyes flashed brightly as I smiled.

"Yeah, but you don't like her so.."

"I um..," I swallowed hard. "You're her brother?"

"Yeah," he stood. "But I mean she's a girl I can't let get hurt. You look like the bad type, running in halls and things," he joked as I looked for my mom.

"No I um. So she likes me?"

"Are you bad and deaf?"

"I mean…how should I…you know…approach her?"

"I don't know."

"But you're her brother and…wait…what's her name?"

"What's yours?" I followed the boy down the hall to a room.

"Alex."

"Mitchie, I mean hers is Mitchie, I'm Michael."

"Sooo Michael, you really don't know how I should approach her?"

"I can't help in that department. Oh but you should maybe take something she's teaching like..wake boarding or surfing or parasailing."  
"Swimming?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled before he knocked on someone's door.

"Thanks, I have to go before my mom kills me," I ran past the boy and up a few more flights of stairs before making it back into the room. The boys were gone and my mom was no where in sight. I pulled my powdered blue bathing suit into my hands before making it into the bathroom to change. Once I made it back outside I saw my mom with her arms crossed as she sat against my bed. One left over the other.

"What part of family vacation don't you understand?"

"What part of I didn't want to come here don't you understand?" My mom stood.

"Alex, I don't understand what you want form me. I give you a house to live in, I let you get away with being sarcastic on most things but this is the only time I want something from you and you want to go off and what? Get a girlfriend?"

"I want to have a life."

"You can when this vacation is over."

"But mom I really like this girl.."

"You don't know her, now we're going to the pool."

"Mom I want to know her."

"Pool," she pointed. I rolled my eyes at her trying not to show the joy that was overflowing inside of me. I didn't bother grabbing a towel, I left my feet run against the smooth carpet with every step I took. My mom followed close behind and when we made it towards the lobby the brunette girl was still there writing something down. My mom cleared her throat because I was veering off in the direction of a plant that was about six feet high. I moved away from it before going into the hallway when Mitchie's eyes came to mine. She quickly looked back down as a smile crept across my face and I made it with my mom into the pool area. Kids were diving in all places and I knew I could swim but I wanted Mitchie to be my teacher.

"Dad," I walked up to him. The pool covered the entire room. No lounge chairs were anywhere except for up on the balcony above. There were at least twenty kids already in playing Marco Polo and things of that nature when I saw one section closed off from three to four feet. "Dad can I take swimming lessons?"

"What? You already know how to swim."

"Yeah but its vacation, and besides you don't have to hear me whine about how much I hate this vacation," he studied my face before sighing. I doubt if he had any money on him at the moment so I could just bill it to the room. The door creaked behind me as Max and Justin went into the pool. My mom and dad were making their way up the steps to the balcony when I spotted Mitchie in a one piece green swimming suit. The belly end was cut into a circle, her belly ring sparkled as she moved and her legs were long and tan and seemed so smooth. I watched the girl make her way over to the closed off area before climbing in. No one seemed to be making their way over there so I sucked in some air and told myself to breath. If I took deep breath's I'd be fine. I could feel the wet cement under me as I walked past six feet and towards four. Mitchie was busy moving floating toys around until she saw me standing near the entrance sign. Her face seemed to turn a reddish color just by us locking eyes but she kept her composure.

"Is this the swimming thing?" I asked as the girl stood up completely. Her hair was pinned into a bun with strands falling over her face and ears a bit. The water was up to her waist as she nodded.

"What's the cut off age?" I asked as she shrugged.

"There isn't one…I guess." She answered, her eyes moving down my legs before coming back up.

"Can you bill anything to my room? This lesson I mean?" the girl nodded and I sat against the cement before climbing in. "I suck at swimming," I lied.

"Oh," she made her way over to me. "So you want to learn how to swim or…float or?"

"Float," I answered as she stopped moving a few inches from.

"O-Okay I.."

"Do you usually blush like this?" I asked as the girl looked down at the water before speaking.

"Not usually, sorry," she let out as I reached for her shoulder. My hand was wet from the water so when I let my skin fall against hers some type of spark thing happened as I pulled back.

"Its okay," I smiled back at her as her eyes met mine.

"Are you scared of drowning?"

"What type of question is that? Of course I am," I giggled and spoke at the same time.

"I-I mean I wouldn't let you fall."

"I think I already have," I studied her now, making my eyes search her face for something, but she just blushed harder.

"Um, I meant that..I wouldn't let you go."

"I hope not," I let out as the girl bit her bottom lip before looking away. No one else were making their way over to the pool. "So can we start?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said after taking a deep breath. I made my way into her, just a few inches apart, still facing her. She was breathing hard as she instructed me to slowly lay back and she'll hold my legs and under my neck. I pressed my fingers against her shoulder, wrapping my hand around her neck slowly before leaning back. Her skin was burning up and the feeling of her skin against the semi-cool water seemed to be perfect. Once her finger grazed the part under my knees I froze shaking a bit.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just felt something that's all..," I laid against the water perfectly. I could swim, yes, but I could also float, do back flips, stand on my head among various other things. I slowly felt the girl pull away from me. I took a few deep breaths letting the water level me. Splashed were heard on the other end and when I opened my eyes the girl was out of the water and making it into a restricted workers area only. I let myself stand as I watched her head into the door.

"Justin!" I called to my brother, he obviously saw what just happened. He just signaled me to go after her. I swam over to the edge of the pool and hopped out, letting my bathing suit drip as my hair stuck to my chin and back. I pushed open the workers door and stepped inside looking for Mitchie. I spotted the girl standing next to a locker pulling clothes out of it. I walked up behind her and took a deep breath before placing one hand against her waist. The girl jumped back into me before turning around. The way she fell into my arms for the quick second was now making my body ache just from the touch of her.

"Hey you said you wouldn't let me drown, I did," I joked as the girl stared at me. She didn't seem scared just, I don't know.

"I usually…," she looked at the clothes in her hand before placing it back into her locker, not closing the door though.

"Oh I don't think I've ever mentioned myself, I'm Alex," I held my hand out to the girl.

"M-Mitchie," she reached for my hand before pulling back. "I have to really get back out to the pool."

"Liar, you were going to leave me in there," I let out crossing my arms acting as if I was mad.

"I'm sorry, I just..I'm really sorry. I can have my brother fill in if you want."

"No I want you as my teacher, you know, to teach…me….stuff," I tilted my head as the girl's back hit the lockers behind her.

"I um…we should really get back to the pool," she pointed behind me and I sighed.

"I know we just met and everything and my family is going to be on vacation for a few days, and you work here or whatever but I really like you," there I said it. I watch as she looks away before looking back at me.

"Um," she just stayed against the locker still in shock. I stepped up into her. I was moving on a whim, my body was controlling me. I carried my fingers against her cheeks and closed the small gap between our lips. The girl's head stayed against the locker as I kissed her, it was sweet at first and slow, but as I pushed myself into her more out kissed turned a bit rough. My lips were crashing against hers harshly as her fingers rested against my shoulders. Then when I least expected it, she let out a small moan. I swear I was about to ravage her just for that but a knock came to the door. I slowly pulled our lips away, them parting slowly as if they were just taken away from a perfect fit. I glanced into the girl's eyes as she tired catching her breath. I pecked her lips one last time before I head.

"Alex mom and dad are looking for you, ah and there coming this way…maybe because I'm talking to a door," Max let out as I pulled completely away from the girl. Her face was bright red and flushed and her eyes seemed to be a bit fogged.

"Please don't tell them I'm in here," I told Mitchie before placing my hand in hers and making her walk to the door before I let her go and moved behind a crate. Another knock came and Mitchie opened the door.

"How may I help you?" the girl let out shakily.

"We're looking for our daughter, a brunette about this high, curly hair in a blue swimsuit."

"Your daughter's some hair in a swimsuit?" the girl asked as I covered my mouth trying not to laugh.

"No, her name's Alex, have you seen her?"

"Yeah I mean when I was teaching her how to swim."

"She knows how to swim," my mom let out.

"I mean I wanted to…I mean taught her how to float."

"Tell her that she'll be grounded for the next two months if I don't see her in the room in the next five minutes," my mom let out as Mitchie nodded and she left. Once the door closed I moved from around the corner.

"You heard your mom," she said.

"Yeah," I nodded still staring at the girl.

"You should go."

"But I don't want to."

"I have to get back to working the desk."

"So I'll see you later then?"

"I-I guess so."

"Good, when are you free? You know…from working?" I made it over to the girl as she pulled her bun from her hair and it fell against her shoulders,

"Tonight at seven."

"Good, I'll see you then," I ran my finger down her arm before making it out the room and running towards my parents hotel room. In my heart I was feeling something sting a bit, maybe make a few jumps and then land making my stomach feel funny. Then came the butterflies and when I reached to knock on my parents door I smiled.

**Okay so I'm only carrying this a few more chapters, darn you kitty for giving me these freaking ideas. And darn me for going along and writing them. Okay time to update other things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I loved vacation. Second my typing laptop has a virus and my cord for it is broke. Third I hate my dell but must type on it now. Fourth, many updates to come, and happy new year.**

I pushed open the hotel room door and my mom was standing there glaring at me with her arms crossed.

"Alex we need to talk," she was still in her swimsuit as she made it into her room. My dad was chewing on some gum before pointing in the direction my mom went.

"Dad, look mom is trying to ground me and its best to have someone on my side…so, if she tries to ground me you'll know my side of the story. She…"

"Alex chill, she's not going to ground you, at least not while we're on vacation."

"Dad, she's going to ground me to this room and I have something to do tonight."

"Like?"

"ALEX," my mom's voice cut the both of us off. I stared at the archway before shaking my head. I left my dad and closed the room door leaving my mom and I facing each other.

"A family vacation."

"Not much of a vacation when everyone does their own thing," I scoff. "Justin and Max were with each other and you and dad were doing god cares and I was left alone…as always," I was trying to get my side across before I was stopped to hear the word "grounded" or blah. blah, blah, or something similar to that.

"If you feel left out…"

"Mom its not about feeling left out. Its about me trying to actually have fun, I get to see you guys everyday of my life, do you not know how hard that is?"

"I have to see you acting like this everyday so I know how things work Alex. You just won't give up will you?"

"Mom I don't want you controlling every second of my life."

"Its only for a few days, when we're suppose to be together."

"But if you haven't noticed, none of us want to be together at all. You and dad are all lovely dovy and lets take a trip down memory lane while Max and Justin want to go either scuba diving or ruin searching and I'm trying to actually make a new friend."

"Girlfriend," she corrected me as if she knew my motives.

"Mom, I just want to actually say that I remembered this vacation, can I at least have the rest of the day to actually be free?" I asked wanting her to say yes but knowing I'd regret every minute after that.

"Listen to me Alex Russo," she pointed at me. "You will be here with the rest of us, enjoying quality family bonding time and you're going to appreciate it."

"I don't care about you and dad's long trip down memory lane. If it's a family vacation let it be about that, not how we started," I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door as my mom pulled a towel around her waist and sat against her bed.

"Fine. We'll all be having dinner as a family in a hour, and we won't take a memory lane trip. We'll talk about the day, the weather, something."

"Mom..we've been together all day and I already want to shoot myself."

"One more remark like that and I'll just have to follow your every move."

"I want to see you try," I was seriously getting tired of hearing her talk, it was like an annoying alarm that would never go off. "Are we done here?"

"Get dressed and don't leave this room."

"I have other plans."

"No you don't."

"What are you going to do? Tie me down and make me stay with you guys? If you haven't already noticed dad doesn't really care what I do."

"He'll stand behind what I have to say."

"Like I'm scared," I rolled my eyes and left the room as my dad watched me make it into the other area for me Justin and Max. Both boys were already dressed for dinner, in a somewhat fancy attire, vests and dark jeans while my mom laid a dress across my bed earlier of a bright green color.

"Oh no," I let out as Max dipped his index finger in his fish bowl.

"So what were you and that girl doing?" Justin asked smiling as he fixed his tie.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're a terrible liar, seriously I saw her face, she was as red as a tomato..or radish, whatever."

"She was?" I smiled knowing that I wasn't the only one who caught that.

"Yeah. You know Alex you can really pick 'em. So did she have a gaydar or something."

"Justin shut up," I hit my brother's arm and fell onto my bed. "I told Mitchie I'd meet her at seven, what am I suppose to do blow her off or skip dinner with you guys which I'd happily do but.." I pulled my dress into my arms before sighing.

"What?"

"I…I really like this girl Justin, and I don't mean like in a way where its just a short temporary crush thing.."

"Alex you've just seen the girl today..like not even six hours ago."

"Well I believe in love at first sight and I'm not going to let mom ruin it," I stood up and made my way into the bathroom, ignoring everything as I quickly got into the shower.

………………………………

* * *

Outside the room and through the large windows exposing outside sat nothing but the dark water and the dim lights playing across the crashing waves. My hair was flat against my skin, my green strapless dress reaching a bit above my knees while I wore some green flip flops which my mom held the matching purse, I was never going to carry it. My dad stood in a black suit, almost similar to Justin's and Max's while my mom shifted in a short red dress with heels.

"Alex," my mom let out as they made it down the hall. It was already seven ten and Mitchie was off work for ten minutes and I didn't know if she left the hotel or what. I slowly made it onto the elevator before I spotted Michael taking towels from a bin.

"I'll catch up with you guys," I moved from the elevator as my mom grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"Family…"

"Mom, Michael," I pointed to the boy and she nodded after letting me go. "Don't be too long," she let out as my dad stared at the boy.

"Wait, what…" he said as the doors closed. I ran over to Michael and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes can I help you..oh Alex," the boy smiled as I returned it before leaning against his cart.

"So is your sister still around?"

"Um, Maybe."

"Maybe isn't a answer, is she or isn't she?"

"Wow you're bossy," the boy smiled before piling more used towels on his cart and I moved back. "She might still be here, why?"

"Because I kind of told her that I'd meet her at seven."

"Well according to my amazing skin clock," the boy really did look at his arm, "you're officially fifteen minutes late."

"I know," I let out wondering how he knew the time. " I tried to get away from my parents but, you know how it is."

"No, I can't say that I do," the boy shook his head before pushing his cart towards a laundry room.

"Please can you tell me where she is?"

"I could but..its going to cost you."

"Sure anything."

"You have to tell my parents about this little thing you have for my sister." I smiled as the boy stared at me. His eyes were intense.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, go to room three twelve, my sister should be in there, and no.." the boy smiled at me, "my parents aren't in there."

"Wait, you live here?"

"Um, something like that," the boy let out.

"Do you really want me to tell your parents about…"

"Look, if you see my parents just tell them."

"But what do they look like?"

"Me and my sister," he said in a duh kind of tone.

"I um, I don't have much time to hang out with her, my mom kind of wants me at dinner in like, maybe a minute."

"The fastest route to my room is through those doors," Michael pointed to two closed sliding doors.

"Thanks, and..the thing with your parents, I'm taking that as a joke." I left the boy and ran towards the double doors as the new found air hit my legs. Each step I took was making me get tired as my heart sped up and once I landed on the third floor I opened the door and slowly walked out as if someone would yell "gotcha." I made it to room three twelve before brushing my fingers through my hair, wiping my forehead ands knocking on the room door. I didn't hear anything and so I knocked again and this time a voice came through the door. I didn't say anything and waited and soon Mitchie appeared. She was now dressed in a black skirt with a black vest and a blue top.

"Work clothes?" I asked pointing to her outfit. She just stared at me before looking back into the room. I didn't hear anyone but I did catch the sound of a TV playing. I reached for the girl's arm and pulled her slowly out the room and she closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm kidnapping you, or as most would say, taking you out..on like a date or something," I was watching her study my face.

"I'm sorry I can't."

"You know your brother said nothing about you backing out."

"What?"

"Michael, he is your brother right? Come on you'll have fun," I tugged on the girl's arm as she stopped me by putting her other hand against my wrist.

"I can't, my parents are kind of..," she looked back at her room. "I just can't."

"What harm can it do, come on," I tugged on her again and this time she let me pull her along a bit before I let her go.

"I-I don't know you and…"

"I'm Alex, I'm sixteen, I'm a Libra, I like long walks on the beach, late night dinners, and one very hot brunette."

"I'm Mitchie, I'm sixteen, I'm shy, I don't like this, I have one very annoying brother and if my parents see me talking to a girl they'd probably throw her and her entire family out of our hotel." I let the girl go and studied her face, she was serious.

"Your parents own this hotel?" I asked as she nodded.

"And three others on this island and I'd really like to hang out.."

"Go on a date."

"Yeah but I can't. The last time I did it ended…well…not so well."

"Your brother never mentioned that."

"He wouldn't," I watched her as she looked back at her room and then back at me. "You're lucky they didn't catch the entire pool thing..I mean.."

"We didn't do anything in the pool."

"The flirting thing, yeah they'd catch onto that."

"Oh."

"And the thing at the desk, and outside…its not that hard to see," the door to her room opened and she grabbed my fingers, sliding hers through mine before pulling me into a small cracked space in the corner where a plant was. We slid behind the thing as she tried to push us a part a bit to give us space. It failed, she was in front of me, I was in front of her obviously and neither one of us could move, we were just a few inches from each other, breathing slowly as a man looked into the hall.

"So you like me huh?"

"I didn't say that," her breath played across my skin as I tried so hard to stay still as her chest knocked against me as she inhaled.

"But you were thinking it."

"I was not."

"Yes you were," I said as her door closed and she wiggled from the small space and I came out after her.

"You have to go. I can't, I'm not ready for things like this."

"Like what?"

"Sneaking out, lying…kissing strange girls in the halls and things."

"You didn't kiss me in the hall." I let out as she walked into me, her fingers fell against my bare shoulders and I watched as her lips came against mine. Her fingers seemed to cause a sort of heat rush to surge across my skin and as I placed my fingers against her hips as her lips pressed against my skin tighter.

"In front of the room, bold move," I heard a familiar voice let out. Both of us pulled back to see Michael smiling with a orange in his hand.

"I didn't..I-I wasn't"

"Sure Mitchie, sure," Michael pulled out a key card as I stepped back away from him and his sister. Mitchie's eyes were sparkling a bit as her cheeks showed a flushed red color.

"You should try to stop glowing or one of our parents are going to catch on," Michael said as Mitchie nodded and waved goodbye to me slowly.

"Wait, but can't we still have dinner?" I asked the girl as her brother slid his key through the door holding the knob.

"Mitchie go," he told her.

"But mom and dad…"

"Go," he said again as she stared at me.

"But…," her eyes stayed on mine as I pulled her hand and lead her away from the door as her brother walked into his room and closed the door.

"So, how about we eat near the beach?" I asked as she moved her hand away from mine and crossed her arms across her chest.

"O-okay," she seemed nervous.

"It'll be fun, I promise," I slowly nudged her arm before walking towards the elevator as she followed and once we were on the first floor I saw my mom and brothers looking around the area. I took a deep breath and linked my fingers with Mitchie's although she was hesitant at first and lead her out of the hotel and towards the beach.

"So," I began as she stared at the water. She was just watching the waves as I listened to them crash. "What's the deal with your parents not wanting you to date girls?"

"Oh its not that," she let out as we stopped in a small area away from everyone. I was hungry but I ignored my stomach and hopped down into the sand after pulling my sandals off. Mitchie kicked hers off as well before I helped her into the sand.

"So what is it exactly?" I asked as we left our shoes on the small bank and we moved towards the water.

"My parents don't like anyone I choose to date. But then again my dad tells me I'm too young and my mom tells me everyone wants to take advantage of me, because I'm…" she twirled a bit, "gorgeous," she finished before laughing.

"Well that you are, but its something more," I let out as we neared the water as the waves rush against the sand.

"Yeah I know..she said its,…"

"Its because you can steal peoples hearts in just one glance."

"Oh," she brushed her curly hair behind her ear before letting her arms reach above her head. "I've always wanted to sneak out after work."

"You never tried it?"

"I was always scared to."

"And what changed it?"

"My brother telling me too, and…you," she quickly stared into my eyes before taking a small leap into the water. Her ankles were getting surrounded by water and so I stepped in a bit more with her.

"I'm a bad influence, or so I've been told."

"I don't care. I like what I'm feeling."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know, but its something I've never felt before,…something completely new…something that I like…a lot," she stepped into the water more, the waves reaching her knees as the bottom of her skirt dipped in the water.

"Maybe you should come back?"

"I'm gonna swim."

"What? Those clothes will pull you down."

"You're right," she reached for her jacket and pulled it off, tossing it into the sand before reaching for her shirt.

"Are you crazy?"

"Yeah," she smiled before she exposed her bra, but I could barley see it considering I was a bit afraid to walk any further into the dark water. Her fingers stopped at her skirt as she covered her face.

"What?" I asked still not wanting to move the extra feet from my ankles to my knees in water.

"This is so stupid, don't look," she was still covering her face.

"It's a little too late now, you're stripping in front of me on the first date," I giggled as she peeked though her fingers.

"You take your shirt off."

"Um correction, I only have a dress on."

"Then take it off," she repeated.

"Um no, its cold out here," I lied and she knew it.

"Whimp," she called out as I looked behind me, no one was coming so I looked on the sides.

"If we get caught I'm blaming it on you," I called to her.

"Deal," she quickly said before moving her hands and watching me.

"I kind of need help," which was another lie but she slowly sloshed her way through the water and stopped when we could clearly see each other again. Her eyes went down to the top of my dress which was covering my breast. Then she quickly looked back up.

"You do have a bra on right?"

"Not sure," I was seriously forgetting things while she was this close to me. I turned around and held the front of my dress with two hands as her fingers slowly fell against the fabric of my dress. I heard the hissing of the zipper and she stopped at the middle of my back and leaned forward. I felt her against my back but I stayed still and quiet as my legs began getting tingly. Then the zipper went down more before she stepped away. I refaced her and she was waiting for my next move.

"At the same time we take off the rest of our clothes except our underwear."

"Deal." she said as she reached for her skirt and the wind blew and everything grew quiet, the waves, the small chirping noises, everything. I let my dress fall into the water and it quickly rushed into the liquid. I pulled it up as she stared at her skirt and I was relieved I wore a bra.

"Lets swim," she let out as we tossed our clothes into the sand. She went into the water faster then I did and swam out as far as well. I was a great swimmer but it was dark, I didn't want to risk going out that far. We moved around the waves for a while, ignoring the fact that we were swimming almost naked and ended up back on the beach laying against our clothes.

"So Alex, sixteen huh?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah and you?"

"Yup!" she nodded as I did the same. I closed my eyes breathing before I felt her fingers on my stomach. I opened my eyes and she began sitting up.

"We should get back, its late," I had no idea how she could tell it was late but I nodded and stood up with her as we pulled our wet dingy clothes over us. I made it with her to the front of the building as guests stared at us and I ignored them.

"Tonight was fun, and different. Thanks," she pressed her lips against my cheek before pulling back. "But it should end here, my parents might be worried already."

"Yeah mine…oh crap," I turned around without saying another word and ran towards the restaurant. Everything was closed and I dreaded heading to the room but I did so slowly and surely. I knocked on the door and my dad answered as he stared at my current state. I had sand in my hair, on my clothes while they were wet and it seemed like I was shriveled up like a prune on my fingers and toes.

"Alex what have you been doing?" My dad asked as I stayed quiet. I went into the room and showered without seeing my mom and crawled into bed. I heard my dad talking but I stayed quiet. Max was still awake and Justin was asleep.

"Mom flipped out at dinner, it was hilarious," Max giggled as I nodded in silence. I had an amazing time this night, but I forgot about dinner, how is that even possible?

**Okay so I just want you guys to know more is to come when I get use to this stupid laptop.**


End file.
